<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Run by CastingBlossom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27493849">Run</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastingBlossom/pseuds/CastingBlossom'>CastingBlossom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Child Abuse, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Comfort Reading, Elemental Magic, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional Roller Coaster, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Forced, Gen, Guardian-Ward Relationship, Harry Needs a Hug, Harry Potter was Adopted by Other(s), Hurt/Comfort, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, M/M, Magic, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Missing Persons, Multi, Other, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Abuse, Past Torture, Past Violence, Platonic Relationships, Powerful Harry, Powerful Harry Potter, Rape/Non-con Elements, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Runaway Harry, Second Chances, Secret Identity, Secrets, Sexual Abuse, Unresolved Emotional Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:48:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27493849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastingBlossom/pseuds/CastingBlossom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At 10-years-old, Harry Potter disappeared without a trace, leaving the wizarding world questioning just how he managed to slip through their grasp. Despite extensive searches, no one hears or see’s anything of the-boy-who-lived and he is presumed dead. So when Remus Lupin stumbles across a small street boy with the same piercing green eyes and infamous scar 3 years later, he is left reeling. With the magical community threatened by death eater activity and an escaped Azkaban convict, it falls to Remus to reacquaint the child with his world. But Harry's reluctance to trust anyone is clear and for very good reason. Remus soon discovers this child holds more secrets than the department of mysteries and finding out why he ran away or where he's been all this time is going to be no easy feat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black &amp; Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Run</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dear Old Readers,</p><p>Surprise!! Thanks to some truly amazing old readers of mine, I've managed to get my hands on a legible copy of Run! I am making some slight revisions so will be uploading a chapter a week. I sincerely hope you enjoy it as much the second time around! </p><p>Dear New Readers,</p><p>Hello and welcome! I'm delighted you've decided to pick up my story, I sincerely hope it doesn't disappoint! The good news is, I already wrote this story a few years ago, so I won't be abandoning it-I'm just uploading new chapters as soon as I finish lightly editing them.  :)</p><p>All my love and well wishes,</p><p>Castingblossom.</p><p> </p><p>P.S. Don't forget to check out my latest story (and current work in progress) "The Secrets He Keeps." You can find it on my profile page. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>3 Years Ago</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Freak! Your nothing but a little freak! What have I told you about showing off your abnormality?”</em>
</p><p>A thick blanket of darkness lay over the suburban street.</p><p>
  <em>“You’ll pay for this boy! I swore if you ever hurt my son I’d kill you.”</em>
</p><p>Heavy raindrops smashed against the pavements pooling in the cracks.</p><p>
  <em>“I’m going to teach that freak a lesson he’ll never forget. He’ll bloody pay for this.” </em>
</p><p>Beads of sweat trickled down his face mingling with tears. His back was aching. His muscles burning.</p><p>
  <em>“Go on then Harry – fight back. Defend yourself like a man.” </em>
</p><p>Despite the raging pain in his chest, he urged himself on. He had to get away. He had to leave this place.</p><p>
  <em>“You can’t can you? Think you’re the big man with all your nonsense but your nothing but a pathetic little freak.” </em>
</p><p>Yellow headlights sped towards him. The shriek of breaks sliced through the roar of rain as the car swerved to avoid him. With his heart hammering wildly, Harry stopped in time to watch the black car speeding down the road he’d come up. It’s bright rear lights flashing angrily in its wake.</p><p>
  <em>“Get out of my house. Get out, boy. I said get out.”</em>
</p><p> Ignoring the stabbing pain in his head he forced himself on once more. He wasn’t going to go back there. This was his chance. He had to escape.</p><p>
  <em>“Now!” </em>
</p><p>Memories consumed him as he collapsed against a lampost. All thought of finding shelter gave way to exhaustion. And as he dragged in shuddering breaths, he took refuge in the frost and tiny stones biting into his skin. He was more at home here, lying on the side of the road, than he ever had been at Number 4 Privet Drive.</p><p> </p><p>At precisely the same time that night, somewhere many, many miles away, buried deep in enchanted chambers and locked draws. A worn piece of parchment erased itself. Leaving a few blank spaces in between its many lines. The ink having disappeared without a trace.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 1 — Newspapers and Coffee Shops</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Vicious Attack On Innocent Muggles! </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Yesterday, at 3:32pm Hackney, East London, 2 muggle men were discovered in an alley having been stunned and brutally attacked. Of course, muggle enforcement where not able to identify the cause of the victims condition, the weapon used to inflict the injuries or more importantly their attacker. Eyewitnesses accounts revealed several cloaked figures where seen fleeing the alley shortly before the bodies were found. This seemingly unprovoked attack on two middle aged muggle citizens certainly implies the work of the dark wizards. The ministry of magic is regarding the matter as a sever breach of wizarding law and are urging anyone with information to come forward. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The twist in this tale? The magic used is said to have been completed without a magical signature. Many are left wondering who are these dark wizards at large? Are they capable of preforming advance wandless magic? After all, every wave leaves it trace. Why did they strike in broad daylight in a busy muggle street? Why subject 2 seemingly innocent muggles to such violence? Will our Ministry find them before they strike again? Could this even be the work of the remaining death eaters? Please turn to page 3 for the full report.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> Remus Lupin frowned as he folded the latest issue of the Daily Prophet in half. Running a hand through his silver-streaked hair he tapped his pockets searching for his watch. Common sense told him the muggle book shop owner wasn’t going to attend their scheduled meeting, but still he continued to wait. It was nearing 6 o’clock now and his unsavoury coffee had long since grown cold. He toyed with the nearby tatty menu and the nearby waiter shot him another aggravated glare before returning to his glass shining.</p><p> Ignoring the man’s stare he let out an exasperated sigh and cradled his chipped mug. He’d already been at the dingy coffee house a couple hours and yet it felt as if no time had passed at all. Turning his attention back to the newspaper article he lost himself in thought once more. Old London was exactly Remus’s location. But it was not for the reasons most wizards were there today. No, Remus Lupin had a job interview. A <em>supposed</em> job interview. He’d been offered an appointment with the local book shop keeper about a vacancy within the store. He’d arrived almost half hour early at the designated place in the hopes of making a good first impression but thus far the owner had failed to make an appearance.</p><p>The bell above the entrance rang its crisp note as the door swung open. Remus looked up hopefully, only to be disappointed by the arrival of several elderly women all clasping handbags and chattering loudly with one another. Again, Remus sighed and returned to stirring his drink.</p><p> It had been a rough few month for the wizard. Work was getting harder to come by, and even harder to keep. The magical community was dry on the ground when it came to odd jobs, particularly for nearly middle-aged werewolves. Remus had turned to the muggle world in the hope of not having to face the same prejudice, but found even in bustling London his luck wasn’t faring much better. His hand to mouth existence was becoming more of a challenge with each passing day. He had his small cottage in Yorkshire of course. The home his parents had left him before they’d passed served as a great source of comfort to him during the difficult times. It was a peaceful place, secluded and private. At stark contrast to the never-ending sea of traffic that seemed to hurtle through the city.</p><p> Turning his thoughts away from his beloved home, he stared at the peeling paint and tuned in to the conversation taking place on adjacent table.</p><p>“Terrible, absolutely terrible if you ask me. I mean where on earth are their parents?” He heard one grey haired lady say. “You may ask Winnie, you may ask. They’re always hanging about there. As though they have nothing better to do with their time. Honestly, most of them look as though they should still be at school!”</p><p>“Harassing passers-by like they do – I tell you, I watch my purse whenever I cross that street,” said the lady in the green raincoat.</p><p>“And the girls, my word, their skirts are high enough to show off their knickers, we would never have gotten away with that in my day. Is it any wonder most of them have gotten themselves pregnant?” asked another.</p><p>Losing interest in mindless gossip Remus spared a final glance at his pocket watch and rose from the bench. Dropping the last of his muggle change onto the counter, he exited the cafe and stepped onto street.</p><p>Most stores where closing now if not shut already, but he figured he could call in a few of the nearby newsagents to find if they needed a spare hand along his way. At least then the day wouldn’t have been entirely wasted.</p><p>As he wondered down the busy main street his thoughts drifted to the offer, he’d received only a few weeks prior. It was hard to believe he’d been offered his dream job by an employer he happened to regard as a close friend. Yet here he was, trailing run-down newsagents doing everything but begging for paid work. But the extended offer of teaching defence against the dark arts at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry didn’t come as a no brainer to the ageing werewolf. His reluctance to accept the role steamed primarily from a deep-rooted fear. A fear he’d carried his entire life, that someday, somehow, he would be found out. And if he were to be completely honest with himself it wasn’t just his secret that kept him away from the school. He was all too aware that if he were to become a professor, he would be inviting in too many long-suppressed memories of his adolescence. Joy filled though they were, reminisce was painful for Remus. With his old classmates and best friend’s dead and another a deranged killer, the fond memories where somehow tinged with grief and regret. It would be a challenge in itself to return to a place that had once held so much happiness, and now only stood to serve as a painful reminder of the bitter truth. Plus, there was Harry. Or better put, the lack of Harry. James’ and Lily’s baby boy would be nearing his 13th birthday now and looking forward to his 3rd year at the school. Or so he should be.</p><p>Harry Potter had been missing for almost 3 years to the date. Or at least that’s what he’d been told was the date. He strongly suspected the child had been missing long before the wizarding world found out about his disappearance. Of course, his guardians had sworn that he’d only left a few days prior to the letter’s arrival. They denied ever having any involvement in Harrys disappearance. They had even been trailed and interviewed at length, but still maintained they knew nothing. It was more than just a gut feeling for Remus that Harry Potters disappearance took place long before anyone noticed. The neighbours confessed they hadn’t seen the kid in weeks when questioned. The circumstances, the story the Dursely family told was all just too suspicious for Remus’s liking. But perhaps he only thought that way because it was easier to bare than the alternatives. Many folk believed that his best friends son had been kidnapped by Voldemort’s remaining death eaters. Taken from his safe haven of home and at the mercy of the darkest wizards of the age. But whatever the truth maybe, the tale of the boy-who-lived was a sad one. The wizarding worlds saviour had vanished into thin air, never to be seen or heard from again. Three years down the line, the ministry and the remaining members of the order had stopped their search. Each coming to the same realization that finding the child alive and well was slim to say the least. Though it made him sick, even Remus had to admit his faith was wavering.</p><p>Down trodden with guilt ridden thoughts, Remus decided to call it a day and turned into what he thought looked like a fairly secluded street. Resisting the urge to stop in a nearby pub he bowed his head and walked on, trying to find a suitable spot to disapparate without being seen. He'd made it halfway down a darkened alleyway when he could have sworn someone or something had brushed against his backside.</p><p>Spinning round, he drew his wand. With senses on high alert, he approached the industrial-sized metal bin. But on close inspection of the narrow pathway, he found it as deserted. Shaking his head slightly he lowered his wand and turned around. It had been a long day; he was probably just still exhausted from his latest transformation. Not to mention stressed about the article he’d read earlier. He was on the very verge of disapparating when he heard it. A quick succession of footsteps.</p><p>Pivoting on his heel he marched determinedly towards it and as he drew level with the bin, a long, thin shadow slid across the ground.</p><p>Picking up his pace now, he made his way back onto the street.</p><p>“Hey. Stop!” He yelled.</p><p>If his eyes hadn’t been trained on the crowd of rowdy men outside of the pub he would have missed it. A small, dark haired boy, looking no older than 8 or 9 twisted his head back to stare Remus dead in the eye. In the next instance he slipped into the crowd and disappeared from sight. “Hey! You there – STOP!” Remus called again.</p><p>But the boy didn’t stop. He emerged from the group of gatherers and sped on into the night.</p><p>Remus paused for a moment, bewildered by the turn of events before regaining his senses and checking his back pockets. Cursing his own stupidity he fixed his gaze ahead. A lamppost at three quarter way up the road shone a spotlight on a small figure moving fast. Without a seconds hesitation, Remus gave chase.</p><p>The crowd of drunks he’d scattered yelled insults in his wake.  </p><p>The wallet he was carrying didn’t contain much money, but it did have sentimental photographs and other belongings he couldn’t stand to lose. Somewhere up ahead he watched the kid cut a corner. He was quick, but not quick enough to match Remus’s inhumane speed. Forgetting about magic now the wizard hurtled after the thief, desperate to catch up before he lost sight of him completely.</p><p>It was by pure chance the boy stumbled slightly in shock when Remus shouted. Seizing the opportunity momentary hesitance had given him, Remus pounced on the boys back. Knocking him forwards, he reached out and grabbed the small hooded figure before he hit the ground.</p><p>The thief struggled under his grasp and let out a stream of obscenities in undignified rage.</p><p>“Where is it?” Remus demanded fighting to spin the boy around.</p><p>“Dunno wha’ you’re on abou’, you weirdo. Gerroffa me!” the boy yelled back.</p><p>Remus distantly registered the strong cockney twang.</p><p>“I’m not going to hurt you, I just want my wallet!” Remus told him, fighting to twist his arms into a restraint. The kid was putting up one hell of a fight alright.</p><p>“I told you I don’t bloody ‘ave it!”</p><p>“You do. Just give it to me and I’ll let you go okay. You can have all the money in it all right – but there’s pictures. Pictures I need back.”</p><p>"Oh right, so I give yah those and what? You just  lemme go, yea?” asked the boy.</p><p>“Yes. I won’t hurt you – I won’t even come after you. Just give me the photographs and we go our separate ways.”</p><p>"Tell you what, mate. I’ll give yah  summin’ much betta than the pictures.”</p><p>“What do you mean? Look just give the pictures to me and nobody gets-” But a disembodied voice cut him off.</p><p> “Danny!”</p><p>Remus and the thief stopped.</p><p>“DANNY!” The voice called again.</p><p>Noticing the boy had gone rigid in in his arms, Remus loosened his grip.</p><p>“Danny, you down there or wha? Don’t tell me you’re at it again, The boss man is still fumin’ after the stunt you pulled yesterday!”</p><p>Realizing the voice belonged to someone who was apparently talking to the kid Remus had his arms around, he turned to look over shoulder. Some feet away, at the mouth of the alley was a lanky figure who appeared to be dressed in a pair of baggy jeans and oversized hoodie.</p><p>“You gonna lemme go, if I give you yah photos, yeah?”</p><p>The pleading note in the small boys voice drew Remus’s attention.</p><p>“Danny let’s go! They’re all waitin’ for us at the Vic’s Arms,” the figured shouted.</p><p>Remus loosened his hold again in attempt to signal to the boy-Danny-that he meant no harm. “All I want is my pictures,” he said in a much quieter voice.</p><p>The thief shifted in Remus’s arms and broke free. As he turned around, Remus noted with a strange pang of disappointment, that the oversized hood of his jacket obscured the upper-half of his face and the shadow it cast, the rest.  </p><p>The boy dug his hand deep in his tracksuit bottoms and brought out a wallet.</p><p> “’ere!” he said, thrusting it at him. “Wha’ kind of pictures are they anyway? Must be summat good if you was willing to chase me through half of London for ‘em.”</p><p>Remus stepped forward, extending out a cautious hand. “It doesn’t matter. Thank you,” he said with as much sincerity as he could muster.</p><p>“Whatever, man,” he tugged down his hood, and Remus stumbled back.</p><p>Unruly, black hair. Sharp cheek bones. An angular jaw. Forest-green eyes and a lightning bolt scar. There was no mistaking it. Remus knew exactly who this pick pocket was.</p><p>The pronounced missing, presumed dead, Harry James Potter.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It'd be truly wonderful to hear your thoughts on my work, so, please, drop me a paragraph, a line or a word! I'd really love to hear what you have to say. :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>